The objective of our Hazard Identification Core [HIC] (Core C) is to provide state-of-the-art chemical analytical services that will be utilized by all of the Biomedical and Environmental Sciences Research Projects and by the studies that are associated with the Research Translation and Outreach Cores. The Metals Analysis Laboratory of the HIC has been providing total metal and arsenic speciation analyses for our UA SBRP research projects resulting in data for numerous publications. In this renewal we will expand the services of this Core by including the Arizona Laboratory for Emerging Contaminant (ALEC) as another analytical site. ALEC will provide additional metal speciation analyses, particle size and chemistry analyses, and organic pollutant analyses. The Specific Aims of this Core are: 1. Metals Analysis Laboratory will provide routine total metal analysis. 2. Metal Analysis Laboratory will provide routine arsenic speciation analysis. 3. ALEC will provide analyses for solution phase speciation of selected metal(loid)s other than arsenic. 4. ALEC will provide analysis of size and chemical composition of contaminant-containing particles. 5. ALEC will provide routine and specialty analysis of organic contaminants and degradation products in environmental samples. By supplying and expanding the HIC analytical services, our UA SBRP investigators will have access to constantly improving technological capabilities in order to meet the aims of their basic scientific investigations (biomedical, environmental science, engineering, and remediation). By providing expert staff support, investigators are not burdened by concerns of having to develop and perform advanced analytical procedures that are costly in terms of personnel, laboratory space, and supplies. The HIC has been and will be an exceptional asset for facilitating the research of UA SBRP investigators.